The Pocky Series Allies
by 130-Stars-and-Sheeps
Summary: Written for fangirls, by a fangirl. These are short one-shots on each individual of the Allies boys! Rated T, because I don't what to rate this. Allies/Reader
1. Give me some Pocky!: America

**Disclaimer - Axis Powers: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and Pocky belongs to Japan.**

* * *

><p>You nibbled on the Pocky Kiku gave you. Alfred stared at the Pocky, eyes hungrily looking at the delicious snack. You looked at him through dagger-like eyes.<p>

"What?" You asked.

"Can I have some Pocky?"

"No."

He began to whimper, putting up his puppy-dog eyes for show. His lip began to tremble, his wide blue eyes glistening with tears at the brim of his eyelids. But you - rather bluntly – had said another straight out 'no'. You began teasing him, licking the Pocky and nibbling it very slowly. His voice increased more volume of whimpering. You giggled, popping the biscuit part of the Pocky into your mouth.

If it wasn't for you giggling, you would've seen a smirk place its way onto his lips.

As you reached into the small red box and placed another Pocky stick into your mouth, Alfred got up from his seat and walked over to you, who began to nibble on the sweet imported treat. Only did you notice him when both of his arms were placed on the couch, both arms surrounding you. You were trapped inside the cage of America's arms. You felt a familiar heat of embarrassment rush up to your face, your heart was beginning to accelerate.

"Alfred…!"

He leaned forward, taking his sweet time to see your face turn redder by the moment. He took the Pocky in his mouth, lips faintly brushing against each other. He pulled away and chewed, getting up and going back to his seat leaving you with a lovely blush on your face. He grinned at you, his sky blue eyes bright.

"Next time I do that, I'll be kissing you instead!"

* * *

><p>SheepStar: Hee-hee~ I hope you guys liked the first chapter! This chapter is dedicated to those America fangirls, because we all know you love him!  
>England: No, really?<br>Sheep/Star: England, y u hate me? ;A;  
>America: Please, review for the hero~ You know you want to~ *winks* Dude, Sheep! What are you making me say?<br>Sheep/Star: *is slapped for being a fangirl* ;A;  
>France: Ohonhonhon~ Seems like we have the same minds, oui?<br>China: How do I live with these immature children? Aru... *shakes head*  
>Russia: *pats China* It's alright, China. It will get better, because everyone will become one with me soon, da? ^J^<br>Everyone (exception of Russia and Sheep/Star): *shivers*

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter is for the Iggy fangirls~ <strong>


	2. A compensation, please!: Chibi! England

**Disclaimer – Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei, and Pocky belongs to Nihon-san.**

* * *

><p>Your [ec] eyes stared back at luminous lush green ones with intense ferocity. Sweat slowly trickled down your forehead down to your cheek, your face twitching every now and then. Then, Arthur blinked.

"Ha! Take that Mr. Bushy-brows; I won!" You triumphantly cheered. He glared at you, frown plastered clearly on his face.

"Yes, yes I get it." He snarled, the tone envy practically dripping from his words. You threw him a smirk.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Mr. Kirkland?" He irked a little bit.

"O-Of course not, you git!" You laughed.

"Of course you aren't~" You taunted. He pulled out a red box, opening the package grudgingly and stuffing a chocolate covered biscuit into his mouth. You twitched.

"I-Is that… Pocky?" You asked, eyeing the sweet treat. Arthur nodded, popping one in his mouth.

"Can I have some?" He looked at you, nibbling on his Pocky.

"And what if I said no?" You groaned, flailing madly.

"Please, can I have some? I mean, I did win!" Arthur's eyes squinted, dark green daggers staring at you. But his irritated expression went as fast as it came, suddenly being replaced by a sly smirk.

"What's it in for me?" He asked. You thought about it for a moment.

"Compensation!" You yelled loudly. "I'll give you something for losing! Anything you want! Of, course, anything I can do." He grinned, hearing the word 'anything'.

"Then repeat after me," He commanded, voice laced with a devious tone. "I am [First Name] [Last Name] and I am a sore loser who needs to grow up." You repeated after him, grudgingly.

"Can I have Some Pocky now?" You asked harshly at him. He smirked, holding up one of the sticks up to your mouth. You were going to bite into it until,

"Ah ah ah, Ms. [Last Name]. Can't have you eagerly pigging down on a single stick of Pocky, now can we?" He stated smugly. "Close your eyes, and hold this between your mouth." You did as you were told. You were unsure about what was going to happen, but despite your constant bickering:

_You can trust him._

You felt your head being pushed forward by soft, warm hands. Your lips were pressed up against something soft, the Pocky snapped in half and you swallowed the half inside your mouth. Your eyes fluttered open, seeing another pair tightly shut. Arthur pulled away, face flared dark pink. What he looked like didn't compare to your full-blown tomato red face.

"A-Arthur…" He looked away, face still red.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"No, it's alright. Besides, that was part of the compensation, right?" He faltered a little, but a shy smile lit up his face.

"O-Of course; it's just part of the compensation!" He nervously agreed, scratching the back of his neck. You grinned back.

"Let's head back."

"Alright." You grabbed hold of his hand, lightly giving it a squeeze as you head back to town.

* * *

><p>Sheep: Ufu~ Hope you Iggy fangirls liked this one! *giggles nervously* This went a little longer than the America chapter, so I guess you can blame me for being an England fan, too... *dodges random tomatoes*<br>Romano: *rages* DO NOT WASTE THOSE TOMATOES, BASTARDS!  
>Spain: Ah~ Romano is so cute when he gets mad~<br>Sheep: Er... Yeah... So, anything else anyone would like to say?  
>England: I have a fe-<br>Sheep: OK! To wrap this chapter up, I'd like to say thank you to: **GallifreyanGhostGirl**, **Koda12349**, **Sam-makes-pancakes**, and **The Voices Talk to Me** for the reviews!  
>England: Hey wai I didn't get t-<br>Sheep: See you all next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Hm~ All you fans of France better get ready for the next chapter!<br>And just a Notice: If demands are high, do you want me to make an Axis/Europe boys Series as well? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**


	3. Quite delicious, non?: France

**Disclaimer – Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and Pocky belongs to Japan.**

* * *

><p>You were crammed into the back of the subway train by a load of people. You groaned to yourself. <em>What is it with these people<em>, you thought. A few girls a few seats away from you were squealing and giggling to themselves, staring into one of their iPhone screens. You looked at them with disgust, holding on tightly to the metal bar supporting the seats. The next train station came by, and you stepped off on the next stop.

Climbing up the stairs that led into the main street, you took out a box of Pocky and opened it, munching on one of the chocolate-covered sticks.

"Bonsoir, madame. Care to save me a bite?" A low, husky voice asked. You shot a glare at the direction it came from.

"Who's there?" A low chuckle rang through your ears as the man stepped out.

"Can't be even nice to me in the New Year, huh [Your Name]? " You glared a little harder.

"Francis." He laughed, clapping his hands in a mocking fashion.

"Somebody give mademoiselle here a prize!" He kept smiling at you, amusement playing in his eyes.

"What do you want?" You asked him, harshly.

"I can go see a friend if I wanted to, non?" You looked away and kept eating. You felt his strong arms wrap itself around your waist, the crook of his nose lightly brushing against the back of your neck. You shivered at the feeling.

"Trying to ignore me now, ma cherie?" His warm breath hit your neck. "Don't think I would make it that easy~" You turned to look at him your [e/c] eyes staring straight at his turquoise blue ones. "You just need to give me one bite, that's all." You looked at him with wary eyes.

"Fine." You held out a stick of Pocky. Looking pleased with himself, he took the treat into his mouth a nibbled. You let go of it before he managed to reach your hand. Silence swept by as you both ate the treat.

"Do you have any more?" He asked.30. Character you'd want to cosplay as

"Sorry, that was the last one" You answered, finishing up your Pocky stick. He grinned.

"I don't think so~" You turned your head towards him, but wasn't quick enough to notice him reaching out to your face. Your body washed over with surprise as you felt his lips locked with yours. His hand caressed your cheek, tilting in forward to the kiss. Pulling away, you panted with a flushed face. He gave you his signature sly smirk.

"Delicious~ Care to continue?"

* * *

><p>Sheep: And to prevent myself from writing a lemon, I'm stopping there!<br>France: Aw... You're no fun!  
>Sheep: *smacks his head* YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH WILLPOWER I USED UP TO PREVENT MYSELF FROM GAGGING AT THIS. Sorry to the readers! I posted this late due to extreme writers block, and a lot of procrastination. Thank you <strong>Kitsugun4<strong>, **YOUSHALLNEVERKNOWWHOIAM**, **Koda12349**, **ARandomShadowInLife**, **The Voices Talk to Me**, and **Luna Espejo** for the reviews! That gave me a lot of motivation to write this. Really sorry this was late. *flails*

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-ta-ta~ Chugoku-kun is going up next -aru! Let's see how that one is going to turn out~<br>Stay tuned -aru!**


	4. Let's study, aru!: Gakuen! China

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Pocky or Hetalia. They belong to the Japanese.**

* * *

><p>Your doorbell rang, causing a high pitched sound to echo through the empty halls of your home. You rushed to the door, opening it wide. You smiled at your visitor.<p>

"Ni hao, [Your Name]!" Yao greeted. You giggled.

"Good day to you, too, Yao!" You moved out of the way, motioning in to come inside.

"Are you ready for tutoring, aru?" He asked you. You replied with a nod, pulling out two chairs from your dining table. He took a seat in one of them.

"I'll go get my books." You stated, rushing to your room.

"Don't take too long!" He called after you.

Being a freshman in World Academy, you didn't know much about what goes on. The subjects were more advanced than the ones at your previous school, and the school itself was definitely much more sizeable. On top of that, everyone had to represent a different country for they are candidates for being one of the UN representatives. You represented the country of Philippines.

"Dito na ako~!" You exclaimed happily, returning with all your books. He gave you a low chuckle, his young features painted with amusement.

"And that means, aru?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow in a playful manner. Quickly realizing what you did, you bent down, bowing frantically.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Yao laughed it off, waving his hands in dismissal.

"It's alright, aru. Now shall we start?"

"Yeah!"

**Three hours later…**

You yawned, your boredom apparent. Yao chuckled, noticing your mood.

"Don't worry [Your Name], we're almost done. We can take a break after, aru." You groaned and banged your fists on the table.

"Mg gusto ko mg tigil na…!" You whined.

"Come again?"

"I-I mean… I want to stop now…" He blinked, staring at you momentarily. He then took out a red box, opening it and passing you a chocolate covered biscuit.

"Here; try this." You stared at the treat curiously before taking it and nibbling on it slowly. That one bite practically made sparkles fly all over the room, your smile evident.

"This is good! What is it?" You asked, continuously biting into the treat. He grinned.

"It's Pocky; I'm lucky enough that Kiku is generous, or I would've run out of money trying to buy this, aru." You were almost done your treat, until Yao leaned over and took a bite out of your remaining Pocky.

"H-Hey!" Yao gave you a slight smirk, and you became flustered. "That was my Pocky!"

"You can have some more," He said, his smirk growing wider (which was unnatural of him). "…If we can finish tutoring, that is." You pouted, grumbling.

"Hindi, I want to eat some Pocky now." Yao chuckled again, and held your chin gently with his long, pale fingers. You blushed.

"Then I guess you don't want this." He leaned forward, kissing you gently. His tongue traced over your lips gently, and you tasted the chocolate from the Pocky. He pulled away with a grin, leaving you flushed and dizzy.

"Y-Yao, what did you-"

"We can do that again, you know…" He started. You blushed again.

"After we study, aru."

* * *

><p>Dito na ako = I am here  I am now here  
>Mg gusto ko mg tigil na = I want to stop now<br>Hindi = No

* * *

><p>Sheep: Soooo soorry that this was late! *bows repeatedly* School caught up to me and I tried to make China not so OOC! *flails*<br>Austria: Quit your noise pollution, it's killing my ears.  
>Prussia: You're just being un-awesome! Sheep here is saying sorry to the fans, and you get mad?<br>Hungary: Well... She /was/ late...  
>Sheep: *stiffens awkwardly* Uh... Okay... Well, Grazie mille: <strong>The Voices Talk to Me<strong>, **Kitsugun4**, **rsdo456a**, **ARandomShadowInLife**, **SadisticallyMine**, and **oups** for the ( Prussia: AWESOME! ) reviews~! And for the whole 'Philippines' thing, I'm just really unoriginal. And it's one of the only languages I can speak without using Google Translate. ^^" And I /tried/ to not over use the 'aru'... Though, I think I over did it...

* * *

><p><strong>Hm~? What's this? I smell a Reader x Russia next chapter!<br>Oh, and I'm going to make the Axis/European boys version as well, since people asked.**


	5. Pocky, da?: Russia

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia or Pocky, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Glico Inc. or something…**

* * *

><p>"Kol kol kol…"<p>

You glared at the tall man, whose childish features were scrunched up into a terrifying expression. This, however, did not faze you. You held the box of Pocky closely to yourself, munching on a piece that was placed in your mouth.

"Comrade, why will you not share your Pocky?" The Russian asked. You simply took out another piece and ate away.

"[Your Name]."

"…No." With that, another piece of Pocky went down your throat. Ivan gave a defeated sigh and sat down across from you, staring into the box of Pocky. You grinned at his sign of retreat, happily eating into one of your delicious treat.

Moments went by, and you were somehow still eating the Pocky. Of course, Ivan always got Pocky from China, who got it from Japan. So when he didn't get what he wanted, he would be depressed. He couldn't hurt you, not with this feeling that arose whenever he was near you. Soft and warm…

"Big brother!" A shrill voice came from nowhere. This seemed to startle Russia, and your smile seemed to drop as well. _Oh no_…

"Big brother!" The owner of the voice was running towards you and Ivan, and quicker than you thought. Natalya stopped in front of you two, and stared. She then grabbed Ivan and hugged him, which felt like a death grip.

"Big brother, what are you doing here with the _hussy_? You should be on an afternoon date with me!" The platinum haired girl hissed. You glared at the girl, who also gave a glare in return.

"Ivan will be where he chooses to be."

"I never asked you, squirt." Ivan felt like he was going to have a headache with the two of you arguing.

"Please, you two calm dow- "

"I'm only stating the truth."

"Your 'truth' doesn't matter since big brother likes to spend time with me."

"I doubt he likes to spend time with an ice queen."

"What'cha say, punk?" You grinned, hitting a nerve.

"I said that you were a-"

"Enough, you two!" Russia's sudden – and oddly out of character – outburst startled both Natalya and [Your Name]. Both girls looked down, the Belarusian girl cussing a few words under her breath. You glared at Natalya behind your eyelids, so no one noticed.

"Natalya, please go home." Ivan politely asked.

"But big brothe-"

"He asked you to go home." You repeated. Ivan gave you a grateful smile. Natalya grumbled and walked away, scaring a few people she passed by with her 'deathly aura'.

"Now that that's out of the way…" Ivan started. You stared at him, then you realized something.

"Ivan, you took my Pocky!" He giggled.

"I win~"

* * *

><p>Sheep: THIS. WAS. SUCH. A. FAIL. *rages*<br>Liechtenstien: *yawns* What are you doing up at 1:26 in the morning?  
>Switzerland: Get back o bed, Lili. You need your rest.<br>Sheep: *stretches* Well~ I finally got the 'Pocky Series Allies' FF to a finish! *celebration*  
>But then I have a bunch of other European guys to do... I'm not doing repeats though!<br>Audience: D'awwww...  
>Random Person: SON, Y U DISAPPOINT?<br>Sheep: I'm FEMALE! Anyways~ Thank you: **SadisticallyMine **and **The Voices Talk to Me** for the reviews~ Though I wish I could've got more... But it's my consequence for being late with the China chapter ( and it was probably crappy)! And I was soooooo off topic on this chapter. I'm such a fail... =u="  
>Switzerland: Stop mopping or I'll beat you with my peace prize!<br>Liechtensien: N-No offense, but that's not very peaceful at all...  
>Sheep: Ja, she's right Switzy! *nods*<br>Switzerland: Argh, just shut it!  
>Liechtenstien: *giggles* Bruder said 'argh' like a pirate~<br>Switzerland: *blushes* L-Lilli!  
>Sheep: *flails from the cuteness and knocks the camera over* Oh FUUU-<br>-beep-

* * *

><p><strong>And that brings us to the end of 'The Pocky Series Allies'! We hope you enjoyed~!<br>This is 130-Stars-and-Sheeps, out for now!**


End file.
